


Flowing Like Verse

by Doxx



Series: Loopholes [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Watersports, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxx/pseuds/Doxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is rather curious, and just a little turned on, by Fenris's impressive bladder control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowing Like Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> "Not golden showers, because what I want is kind of different than that, I think. One of the characters forces the other to hold it in until that character really can't anymore and they let it out. The pleasure of release is so good that they orgasm from it. Bonus points for the other character holding them while they do it."
> 
> Another very old piece, but one which proved the surprising catalyse for the Technicalities story, which i shall be posting very soon.

Sebastian had not expected to see the white haired elf actually make good on his promise to attend one of the high clerics tactfully unpolitical seminars, held in the evenings at the chantry. Fenris kept his head bowed down as he entered, taking a seat at the back of the hall, as Elthina spoke of the maker and his presence in all things. New found respect for the elf warmed his smile, as Sebastian dutifully turned to take in the rest of the sermon.

He could not help but cast his eyes back to Fenris though, as hymns were sung, and then scripture read. It was not long before he realised that Fenris continued to fidget, long after the initial discomfort of the setting should have dissipated. He recognised that embarrassed shuffle as someone who was being reminded of the capacity of his bladder. _The poor sod must have come straight from the Hanged Man_ , Sebastian thought to himself, trying to keep his smile from growing to a grin, _and Elthina, Maker bless her, can certainly ramble on._

He watched as Fenris started to rise, then, as if caught in the act of picking a pocket, met Sebastian's eyes. Even at the distance, he could see Fenris swallow nervously, then retake his seat, giving the most slight of nods to the archer.

That Fenris thought so much of him to try and stay, even though he was obvious suffering from a full bladder, was heartening. He knew the others mocked him and his faith, but Fenris had always refused to join in with Varric and Isabella's cutting jibes. More and more, he was finding that he wanted Fenris to put aside his wine and moods long enough to let him get to know him better. To see him sitting there, trying to pay due attention to the words filling the grand hall, when his body was becoming increasingly insistent, filled Sebastian with admiration... as well as mirth.

When Elthina finally drew her epic speech, Sebastian moved quickly, sitting beside Fenris before the warrior had a chance to rise and excuse himself. Blue eyes twinkled, with only a hint of mischief, as Sebastian greeted his friend.

"Fenris, it is a joy to see you."

"Sebastian." Fenris's voice was more curt than usual. The archer prince did not let that, and the fact he'd seen the warrior cleave someone in two, deter him.

"How did you find the sermon?"

Fenris settled back into the pew, with visible irritation at being detained when he desired to go and relieve himself. There was a small wicked part of Sebastian that crowed with glee at the way Fenris's eyes narrowed at the man blocking him from the exit.

"Interesting... and lengthy...."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes. I perhaps did not warn you that these services can be quite verbose. It did not interfere with your plans for the evening I hope?"

"No... No. But I think I will retire for the night, and think on what was discussed..."

Sebastian rose, graceful, and stepped aside to let a visibly relieved Fenris stand and start to walk past him. "Of course... But if I could perhaps keep you from your contemplations for just a moment...?" He kept his face carefully free of any devious smirk, instead wearing a expression of slight urgency.

Fenris was too well disciplined to say anything uncivil, but the sudden stiffening of his shoulder spoke volumes of his annoyance. Sebastian paid that no mind, as he gestured for Fenris to follow out to the back courtyard, secluded and private at this time of the day. He knew he was being unnecessarily cruel, to keeping Fenris from a chamberpot, but a ghost of his past life was too much amused by the way Fenris was trying so hard not to offend, not to reveal his weakness, even in the presence of an ally and friend. Besides, he enjoyed spending time with the warrior, Fenris's dry sense of humour occasionally breaking through the gruff exterior, and their shared displeasure at Hawke's choice of magical companions (and bed partners). 

That, and the fact that in his past life, he would have dearly liked to have had Fenris up against a wall, clawing at the brick and sweetly calling his name.... But that was a whole lifetime ago, and he had vows now to replace those wondrous, sinful moments of lust. Still, there was no harm in simply admiring the interplay of sleek muscles and lyrium touched skin, and dark green eyes, so intense he sometimes forgot what he was saying when speaking with the elf.

Fenris shuffled from foot to foot, feigning that he was chilling in the outside air to hide his increasing urge to urinate. Not to be fooled, having seen Fenris happily walk the streets of Darktown, in the middle of the night, without so much as a shiver, Sebastian did nothing to alleviate the elf's discomfort. Suddenly, Sebastian's darker side had a flash of inspiration. The prince leaned in close and lowered his voice.

"Did you not enjoy the grand cleric's speech?" It held just the right amount of coldness to be accusatory.

Fenris frowned, taken aback by the question. "I... I did... Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were hardly paying attention. I was watching you, constantly shifting your weight, desperate to leave." he scowled disapprovingly. "It was very disrespectful."

Fenris lowered his eyes, an automatic reaction, it would seem, to being chastised. The archer felt a pang of guilt then, at invoking such response, but that quickly vanished as Fenris raised his head, feeling Danarius's influence and fighting it. Such fierce strength in those eyes, and Sebastian was lost.

"I meant no offence." Fenris said, carefully, knowing he had a habit of flaring in bright lyrium and lashing out at those nearby when angered. 

Sebastian licked his lips, nervously, wondering how far he dared take this. It was wrong, he had no doubt, but those eyes, alight with passion that Fenris tried so hard to keep tempered and controlled, entranced him. He felt a need, strong and undeniable much like Fenris's own he suspected, to pray and be cleansed. At the same time, he wanted to tease Fenris, to see that discipline pushed to its limits, and see the true face of Fenris at the other side. Cursing himself for not being strong enough to refuse temptation, he decided to compromise. 

"Pray with me."

He knelt down, upon the stone floor, and made space for Fenris to do the same. Wary, Fenris hesitated, too many years of kneeling at a magister's feet causing him to freeze in place.

Sebastian instantly realised his error, and so, forced himself to harden his voice and tighten his jaw, trying to sound more angry than he felt.

"You should pray to the maker for forgiveness that you did not have courtesy enough to pay heed to his chosen."

The customs of the Kirkwall chantry were still new to the Tevinter elf, and his eyes widened in fear that he had inveterately caused infraction of the way things were to be done. He took a breath, and then, showing far more trust of the archer prince than he deserved, went down on bended knee and clasped his hands.

He had meant to pray to the maker to forgive his own weaknesses, but the sight of Fenris, eyes closed and lips tight with concentration undid his resolve. Rather than reflect on sin and the dark path it led to, he watched as Fenris took shallow breaths, trying not to put too much pressure on his stomach. Deeper breathes were apparently uncomfortable, and he was at the point that every movement was causing his body to shout that his bladder was **full**.

Sebastian had sat through enough chantry seminars to know the sensation of a bladder aching, deep in the gut and the nerves singing with that almost-pleasurable tingle of pain. Of how even such a simple thing as walking afterwards became a test of faith. 

He bent till his head was touching the stone, hoping the more pendant stance would focus him, pull his attention from the elf so close by his side he could feel the way he was squirming and fighting to stay still.

Unbidden, the elf tried to mimic Sebastian's posture, curling and laying hands flat out before him. His breath came in raspy pants, as the new position drove his knees into his bladder. A faint tremble rolled over his skin, and his jaw tightened in determination to kept the stance no matter the discomfort is caused him.

Fenris was visibly distracted by his state, twisting in position, writhing in place. _Almost as if in the throes of ecstasy_ , Sebastian thought, knowing that for much too long _that_ particular sight had been denied him. 

The heat that followed, along with snippets of how Fenris would sound when reaching the point of release, caused the prince to start. His own body was betraying him and his vows, and he realised that they were both nearing the end of their restraint. He'd been cruel, tormenting Fenris, and himself, in denying the elf his relief. So, at the very least, he could offer Fenris some explanation.... And beg his forgiveness.

"I know... know that you are vexed and the cause."

Embarrassment, and confusion flickered across Fenris's face as he looked over. He sat back, still upon his knees.

"Then... You are toying with me...? Enjoying my anguish?" He got to his bare feet, looking down at the still kneeling prince, trying to ignore how good the archer looked, face down and apologetic.

"No... Yes... Let me explain, or try to at least.. You were not the only one distracted at the sermon. I too, was enraptured by something other than the high cleric's words." His voice was soft, full of trepidation, accent heavy as he forced himself to speak. Blue eyes met green, and Sebastian hung his head in shame, defeat, scared that he would lose a friend through his confession, but valuing Fenris too much to risk not giving him the truth.

"You. I was watching you. Could not tear my eyes away, could not help myself thinking unholy thoughts about you. I.. I am sorry Fenris."

When he felt Fenris make no move or storm off, nor hear the hiss or anger, Sebastian lifted his head to see Fenris looking at him. His mask had slipped, and he wore an expression not of disgust, or hate, but... Interest. He would know that look anywhere, the curious mix of excitement and desire, unguarded and hopeful.

His composure fled, and he moved quickly, taking the chance before his courage too deserted him. He rose to his feet, catching Fenris in his arms as he took the warrior by surprise. The elf struggled, weakly, as Sebastian turning him so that Fenris was flush against his front, facing away.

"I admire your discipline.... To suffer through so much... But you probably don't realise how enticing you look when you are wriggling and squirming.. Like a dancer, even though you struggle to stay still."

Fenris said nothing, but his breath came out in a harsh pant. He could have easily broken free, he was strong enough to match the archer in close combat. For the moment, he seemed tolerant of Sebastian grip on him, one hand on his hip, the other over his solar plexus, the prince's own breath heavy and hot in his ear.

When Sebastian's hand moved down over the thin armour of his chest and laid over his bladder, applying just enough pressure to make him hiss, he bucked backwards, and Sebastian had no doubt he would have felt the hardness under Sebastian's armour. Still, the elf made no move to escape.

"Do you want this... Want release?" Sebastian was suddenly concerned he'd moved too fast, that he was coercing Fenris against his will. Fenris gave a low growl and ground back hard against him. "Yes!" it was needy, but laced with undeniable lust.   
Sebastian tightened his hold, and moved to undo Fenris's trousers, pushing them down over the hips and no more.

He walked Fenris to the wall, nosing against the pointed ear, breathing in the scent of the elf. A shiver rattled their bones, but he could not tell where it originated. Fenris rolled backwards again, grinding upon is trapped hardness and making him groan, low and deep against his ear.

"Please....." Fenris whispered, and with an old grin, Sebastian pushed down upon his bladder. Hard.

Fenris arched, as the piss started to flow, gushing from him, hot and hard and the sound of it hitting the wall almost drowning out his moan of pleasure as the pressure was finally lifted.

Sebastian held him tight, hand still dipping into the curl of his lower gut, watching transfixed as tension ebbed from him, his face growing blissful, as if in rapture. Urine flowed like verse from the elf, unstoppable now, the bitter smell filling his nostrils. As the stream petered out, Fenris's body did not fall lax against his, as he would have expected. Instead, the delicate shaft stiffened, and the elf shuddered as blood flooded south. Taunt as a bowstring, Fenris's mouth opened in an almost pained cry.  
Sebastian, transfixed by the sight, held even tighter, as Fenris rose up on tiptoe, head falling back as white seed burst from him. 

Only then, as the last of his release dribbled from his manhood, did Fenris slump against Sebastian, trusting the prince to hold him upright as all the strength left his body. Sebastian, gentle and reverent, supported him, and guided him to a bench, where he laid the spent elf down. He ignored his own bludge as he carefully pulled Fenris's trousers back up, taking a step back to see the elf's reactions.

"That was... Interesting..." Fenris said slowly, eyes starting to focus again.

"Indeed. Would that I had met you in my youth, I suspect we might have a great deal of 'interesting' evenings...."  
Fenris cracked a smile, rare, and a relief to see in the aftermath. He looked pointedly at Sebastian's crotch, and swallowed nervously, trying to find words. 

"Would... Would you permit me to assist you...."

Sebastian took a step back, and shook his head sadly. "I thank you for the offer, but I cannot. My vows...." He made an apologetic gesture. Of all the companions Hawke had mustered, Fenris was most understanding of the oaths he had sworn to the chantry, and unlike Varric and Isabella, never sought to push or challenge them. Fenris sat back, and rose a brow at Sebastian questioningly.

"And _that_ did not go against your vows...?" 

Sebastian chuckled. "I did not swear against that particular activity... There are some technicalities the grand high cleric did not think to include in the vows she bade me take."

Fenris got to his feet, standing solidly not he was not battling his bladder. He took a step up to Sebastian, and locked eyes with him. Sebastian felt his heart start to pound, as Fenris tapped a finger against his chestplate, thoughtful.

"Perhaps then... You might be open to the notion of exploring some more of those technicalities...?"


End file.
